


the world is ugly (but you’re beautiful to me)

by painted_pictures



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, this was a quick thing i wrote im sorry, yes i know im working on another fic let me multitask on fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: just another soulmate au, where your soulmate’s first words are written on your wrist





	the world is ugly (but you’re beautiful to me)

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me  
> i spent so much longer than necessary on this

Everyone had a mark on their wrist, the first words their soulmate would say to them. Usually, it was shit like “Oh, god, I’m sorry!” or “What’s your name. . . ?”  
For Frank? Across his wrist, in permanent cursive writing, were the words “What the fuck?!”  
The scenarios that played through his mind every time he looked at his arm were. . . wild, to say the least.  
And who was his soulmate, anyway?

☆ ★ ☆ ★

Gerard didn’t like to talk about the words scribbled on his wrist. ‘Wow, sorry.’ read the words. How much more sarcastic can someone get? Having a smartass soulmate wasn’t the best thing to live with.  
Wonder what words were written on their forearm. Probably something normal. Like, ‘Who’re you?’ or ‘Asshole. . . .’  
And when would Gerard meet his soulmate? Most people met by middle school, not junior year of high school. 

☆ ★ ☆ ★

Frank was just putting his books back in his locker and turning around, when someone rushed into him. Next thing he knew, they were both on the ground.  
“What the fuck?!” the other person spat, glaring at Frank.  
“Wow, sorry.” he muttered.  
The boy froze, staring at him. Frank was confused for a moment before it clicked. Rolling up his sleeve, he showed the guy the writing on his arm. They locked eyes, both pairs full of surprise and uncertainty.  
“I- I’m Gerard.” the boy stammered.  
“Frank.”  
Both of them were sitting there, on the ground, embarrassed. It was really awkward, and Frank didn’t really like it. They did exchange numbers, though.  
Thank god for the bell.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought im desperate for some appreciation


End file.
